Endless Love
by Dark Twisted Sanity
Summary: When Richard calls Rachel to apologize for his stupid actions, he finds that she is in a hospital. He brings her roses and discover that she has a fatal illness. How far will he go to help her and save her.  AU- RobxRae. Multiple Endings.
1. Love Beyond Boundaries

Hello :) thank you for opening my story, This is my first 'oneshot' and i'm trying to make multiple endings for it. Its rather angsty...more than my normal writing, so I'm not sure how it turned out

I tried to get technical with this story...But I didn't really get the opportunity to do much research,

I did as much as I could. And for the hospital scenes well... I haven't been in one for ages and i've never talked to a doctor in that sort of situation

Hell ... I've never been in this sort of situation, so I did try to make it as natural as possible. I tried to base the reactions on instinct.

Oh. Lets see if you can spot the lyrics of a song in here. Its kinda changed a bit... but just slightly. The song is by Maroon 5 by the way, just to give you a little hint. And the title of a book is also in here :) Lets see if you can spot them :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. I do not own Maroon 5 either.

* * *

><p>"<em>Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.<em>_"_

* * *

><p>Love Beyond Boundaries<p>

Richard Greyson was running... He was running as fast as he possibly could... Down the street, block after block. He held a dozen white roses in hands as he ran. He had realized that he had made the biggest mistake that anyone could ever make, barley a year ago. And now... Well he may never have a chance to fix it.

He ran through the main doors of the hospital and into the lift, he franticly jabbed the buttons on the lift

"Come on... Hurry up..."

He had never been this nervous in his entire life ... He was Richard Greyson after all, his Benefactor was Bruce Wayne, one of the richest and most powerful men in the country, why should he ever feel nervous?

His legs were twitching...His eyes were wandering... The lift doors opened. He ran out and down the corridor, the walls were all painted a dreary and sickening yellow that seemed to be fading now. The corridor seemed to go on forever... He ran... Never stopping till he got to the room.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime he reached the room. He turned the handle and walked in. He gasped. There she was, the girl that he loved, lying there on the hospital bed, dressed in a simple white hospital gown.

He slowly walked forwards towards her and brushed her ebony hair out of her face. He loved her hair, it was long and thick with soft waves tumbling down her back.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open gently and he saw that her eyes were filled with confusion when she recognized his face... Oh... those eyes, how he missed being able to look into them every day. They seemed to be magical, a pale ice blue with specks of what seemed like violet. He remembered how those eyes were filled with a look of hate and hurt just over a year ago, and it was all his fault, he was so stupid.

He continued staring, his own grey eyes trying to remember every detail of her, trying to notice the changes. She seemed even paler now... if that was even possible. She was thinner, that was for sure. She seemed so weak now, they way that she moved and look. She had always been strong, both mentally and physically. Even though she had always given off the appearance of a fragile porcelain doll, heck... She seemed like one, with perfectly flawless pale skin, soft and smooth. Large bright eyes that seemed to sparkle with understanding and emotions. Small pouty lips so soft that he wanted to kiss her every time he saw her. Red cheeks whenever he made some comment that embarrassed her. She was perfect, even now... now that she was so sick...

"Richard ... What are you doing here?"

"Rae... Rachel... I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that with her..."

He could swear that he saw a flash of hatred and jealousy flash in her eyes just at the mention of the other girl... The girl that he cheated on her with. She looked away at the mere mention of her, refusing to look him in the eye anymore.

"So... Why should I care... What are you doing here?"

"I called... I called you... You didn't pick up... Your mother called me back... Your mother told me you were here..."

She sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He had always loved her attitude, always sarcastic... always cold and distant. But he knew that her coldness and her need to drive people away and be alone was only her outer shell, her layer of protection from getting hurt. If you didn't know her, you would think that she was the quiet, outspoken stereotypical goth girl. He did know her, he knew her very well, he knew that she caring and loving, she was someone you could depend on, someone you could trust. She was someone that would protect her friends. And he had broken her trust... He had gotten into the inner shell... And he broke her.

"I don't need you here...I don't need your pity...I don't need your pointless and meaningless words. Please go"

"No... Rae... I called you because ... I wanted to tell you how sorry I was... how all this is my fault... I wanted to tell you how much I love you"

Her eyes flashed with a look of shock and denial, He loved her eyes. She wasn't a very physically expressive girl, all her friends knew that. But he knew that if you looked closely enough, her eyes would show you her emotion.

"You. You tell me that you love me? After a year? After destroying our friendship, or relationship? Please. Save your breath. What makes you think that I would forgive you? What makes you think that I haven't moved on?"

He had let this angel go... Why did he think that he could get her back with a few meaningless words?... No... He had to try... He couldn't loose her again... He could remember that argument that caused their breakup ... It was his fault... He knew it...

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you so clingy all the time Rae?"<em>

"_I'm not clingy... Its just ... You went to the party with HER..."_

"_So?"_

"_...HER"_

"_SO? WHAT...What if I did? What are you going to do about it?"_

_She breathed deeply to steady herself. _

"_When ever I talk to any guy, you go all protective ape shit on them... and you ask me whats wrong with you going to a party with another girl?"_

"_Theres nothing wrong with that."_

"_Fine... Tell me what you two did at the party then?"_

"_Nothing... Nothing... Stop being clingy!"_

"_I'm not being clingy. I saw you Rich... I was there too. I saw you..."_

_Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger. Enraged by things he said and bad behavior. The memory came back to her. Him kissing the girl on the sofa. Having to stand behind them, watching them. Having to listen to him lie about his night. Something had to couldn't stay the same. Someone had to say something._

"_Do you have anything to say? No? well I'm leaving"_

_She started to go around his room picking up anything that belonged to her, clothes, CDs, hair pins and books. He stood there,refusing to believe that she was really going. Really ending a five year relationship. He knew that he had done stupid things in the past, but she had always forgiven time...Every single time. She started to walk out of his door, not bothering to look back at him, not being able to look back in fear of breaking down in tears... He watched her walk out the door of his room, he heard the front door close and saw her walking down the street._

_He was in denial. No... She couldn't be gone. She can't be. He was going to go to bed...and he would see all her stuff around his room when he woke. Yes...He was going to do just that. Everything would be just the way he left it. Her cardigan would be draped on his chair, her hairbands on his table, her books on his nightstand, her CDs stacked neatly next to his own on his CD stand._

_He would also get her a dozen white roses... She loved white roses... Every time he did something stupid he would get a bunch of roses and stand outside her door. Begging for her forgiveness. She would forgive him. She always did..._

* * *

><p><em>He woke up from his sleep. He was sprawled on his bed with bloodshot eyes. Yesterdays events flooded back to him. He looked around...Her belongings were gone, no cardigan, no hairbands, no books, no CD, no nothing. He had broken her, he had pushed her too far,and now. Now she was gone<em>

_The next few days at school were really awkward. They had mutual friends, meaning that they had to sit with each other during lunch. Neither of them talked to each other, neither one looked at each other. It stayed that way for the rest of the year...When they had their Graduation, they went separately, Him with Kourtney and her with Joseph. They went to separate Universities. Him, he studied law. Her, she went on to art school. When she disappeared from their circle of friends a month ago, no one would tell him where she went. They all kept her secret._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry... I really am... I thought you wouldn't forgive me if I told you... I'm sorry Rae"<p>

He placed the roses into her hands and started to turn head was bowed downwards, as if he felt ashamed of himself. He did, he felt as if his world would collapse if she didn't forgive him, he felt as if he would die. A soft melodic voice disturbed his thoughts and stopped him from leaving the hospital room.

"I would have forgiven you... You know that. I... I can't live without you."

She was holding the roses close to her body, marveling at their beauty. He turned around to face her again. He stared into her eyes and he knew that she wasn't completely mad at him.

"Do you forgive me now?"

Her eyes fell, and they filled with worry and hopelessness. Her voice grew even softer, even quieter.

"I have to... I can't... I can't go away, knowing that I didn't forgive you"

He rushed up to her, staring deep into her eyes, unable to comprehend what she was saying. He clasped her arms and started tugging gently.

"Rae... What do you mean going away?"

She didn't answer and avoided his intense gaze. She sat up, motioned for him to get the vase sitting on her bedside table and she placed the roses into it. He pulled himself even closer towards her, her hands clasped in his. Using one hand he lifted her chin so that she had to look into his eyes

"Rae...Please..."

She sighed yet again, eyes darting downwards, thinking of a way to avoid the subject.

"Didn't my mother tell you... Didn't our friends tell you?"

No one had told him anything, he had asked all of their friends, Garfield,Victor, Kourtney, Karen. He even tried to ask Roy, who shook his head sadly as he walked away. When he asked Joseph, who was a rather close friend of her's, he looked deep into his eyes and saw that their was sorrow and grief etched in them. He was responded with a sad shake of his head and he signed _"You're really clueless aren't you?"_

"No...No one told me anything"

She looked up again. Her eyes closed. Her head bowed down.

"I...I have severe heart failure..."

He was in shock, how could this happen... How could it happen to her...He refused to believe it... he couldn't face the fact that she may die.

"What... does... does that mean that you need a transplant?"

She nodded, sighed and leaned back.

"Thats simple, I'll get Bruce to pull a few strings so you'll be on the top of the list"

She smiled at his simple and thoughtful gesture, she shook her head again.

"You know my blood type Rich...you know the procedure for a heart transplant"

He remembered the time when he needed a blood transfusion... He had gotten in a horrible accident that caused him to loose large amounts of blood.

* * *

><p><em>She was sitting there, on the waiting chairs, panicked and desperate. Her make up was smeared and messed up. Her clothing was crumpled and laddered. She had spent the past three hours there, waiting for information. No one told her anything, she didn't know any details, she only knew that her beloved boyfriend had gotten into an accident. Suddenly a doctor walked out.<em>

"_Are you related to Mr. Greyson?"_

"_No... I'm his girlfriend... Please doctor... Tell me... Is he okay?"_

"_He suffered from a large loss of blood and he needs a transfusion, he has one broken leg and a mild concussion, but he should be fine with a month of rest."_

_She sighed a large breath of relief, he was fine... _

"_Then go ahead with the transfusion..."_

"_We would... but we have a slight problem, he has the blood type O negative, and well... only O negative blood can be transfused to a patient that has a O negative blood type... I'm afraid, we do not have any O negative blood on hand..."_

"_O negative?... I'm O negative...could...could I donate to him?"_

"_How old are you miss?"_

"_Fifteen...I don't care if its illegal...just please...let me do it... I ... I need to save him"_

"_Very well miss"_

_He was lying there, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, He had already taken the blood. He seemed much more alive now, less pale, less sickly. His body moved slowly and his eyes opened. He saw her sitting next to him, asleep with her head in her hands. He slowly raised one of his hands and brushed her hair aside. She fluttered awake, lifting her head from her arms, staring into his eyes._

"_Richard... Your okay"_

"_Mhm... Where did the doctors get enough blood for the transfusion... I have a rare blood type"_

"_Me..."_

_He was confused...what did she mean by this? She continued on after a breath_

"_I have the same blood type as you, I donated the blood"_

_He looked closer, he noticed that her skin was even paler, she seemed more weak, her lips chapped, her voice was softer. _

"_Rae...you shouldn't have..."_

"_I wanted to..."_

_She yawned and her eyes fluttered closed, falling asleep with her head on his bed while he stroked her hair._

* * *

><p>"Rae..."<p>

She smiled sadly as he sat there, staring at her. He felt hopeless, knowing that there was nothing...nothing he could do to save her... nothing at all. He loved her with all his heart, and would stop at nothing to save her. He continued to gently play with her hair as she fell into a light slumber, oh how he loved her hair, so soft, so long, so smooth.

Suddenly, a thought came into his mind, he slipped out of the room and he disappeared for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>She woke up and looked around the room, he wasn't there, she thought that maybe her encounter with him was only a dream, but it would have been a good dream nonetheless. She sighed and stared at the celling, two months... she had two months at most...that was what the doctors told her...A quiet knock on her door disturbed her thoughts.<p>

"Come in"

The handle turned and his face popped in through the door.

"I didn't wake you or anything right Rae?"

She smiled, he was always like that, caring, considerate, loving, passionate, apart from the times when he listened to his hormones and ignored his heart.

"No...I was awake before you knocked"

His face softened, his eyes were locked onto hers once again.

"Thats good..."

He suddenly seemed nervous, he twiddled his fingers and shuffled his feet

"Um...Rae...I was wondering, could I spend time with you here... I... I want to make up for the year that we weren't together...?"

His eyes darted around her face, waiting for a response.

"Like...like now? In the hospital?"

He nodded, not daring to take his eyes off her. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of a response.

"I...I guess..."

His eyes lit up, like the lights on a Christmas tree. He smiled a broad and wide smile, flashing his perfect white teeth, he rushed over to her and held her hands

"Really? Really Rae? We can start over? You forgive me?"

"Mhm... I told you I forgave you yesterday..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a doctor walked in, the doctor refused to make eye contact with him for some strange reason and walked directly up to her.

"Ms Roth, we have some good news, there is a heart available for transplant. We can perform the procedure in two weeks"

Here eyes widened with shock and happiness, she smiled the most pure and happy smile that he had seen for ages.

"Really?.. Rich.. Did you hear the doctor?"

"I did Rae, I did..."

He smiled softly towards her, refusing to make direct eye contact with her as if he was hiding something, something important.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks pasted by very quickly, it seemed that Richard wanted to spend as much time as physically possible with her. They went onto dates at cafes, walks in the park, walks down the beach, picnics, dinner, lunch. It seemed as if he was trying to cram a life time of dates into two weeks, and she had no idea why. Time flew, and it was the day before her surgery. She seemed ecstatic at the thought of a second chance at life, a life with him. It was almost night now, she had to mentally prepare herself for the surgery. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.<p>

"Rae... I love you"

Her eyes were shining with hope and love. Something that he had not seen in ages.

"I love you too"

They hugged, him being carful not to hurt her, or pull out any of the tubes and cables connecting her to the bed.

He gave her a soft and passionate kiss, it seemed to her like he was trying to put every emotion he had ever felt for her into that kiss. He pulled back, brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Goodnight Rae"

"Goodnight Rich"

He left the room, being careful not to slam the door.

* * *

><p>It was the day, the day for her surgery, she was woken up by the doctors, not him. She was wheeled out into the prep room, without him. She was put onto the wheelchair without him. She looked around, but he was no where in sight. She sighed yet again. Hoping that he would be there when she came out.<p>

She was wheeled out of the surgery room and placed back into her hospital room. When she regained consciousness, the nurse handed her a letter, and a dozen white roses. She slowly and carefully tore open the seal of the envelope and pulled out the paper, it was written in his messy scrawl

_Dear Rachel,_

_If your reading this, it would mean that your surgery was successful, you may ask, why are you writing to me? Where are you? Or something along the lines of that. Well Rae, I... how do you put this, I gave you my heart, It had always belonged to you anyway, its just that well, now its in your body instead of mine. I did this because I knew that if you died, I would be unable to live, my life would be meaningless and pointless. I feel as if by giving you my heart, I have done something that everyone will remember me by. _

_I know you must be really mad now Rae, you must be wondering why I didn't tell you beforehand. Well... If I did tell you, you would not have allowed me to perform the surgery, I feel as if I have deceived you and I feel very bad about that. _

_I have to say, I'm still really sorry about the fight we had, I'm sorry for lying to you. I know you would have forgiven me, you are the nicest and most forgiving woman that I have met, and I know that I broke your heart that day by lying to you, and covering those lies with more lies. I never did explain why I went with her, It was a dare Rae, I was going to tell you after the party, and the kiss, well she drugged my drink, I wasn't the one that was in control of my body, my hormones were. I know, you hate it when people lie, I just thought that you wouldn't listen to me, I thought that you wouldn't listen to my explanation. _

_Well Rae, all I have left to say is live your life as full as possible, live life as if today was the last day. Thats how everyone should live. I want you to move on, stop loving me, there is nothing I can give for you now. Find someone else, get someone like Joseph, he really likes you Rae, half the senior year did, I had to fight them all back to make sure none of them started stalking you. Joseph really cares about you. You should move on. Don't visit me that much, there is no meaning to visiting a gravestone. Please... only do it once a year, it would be painful to watch you waste your life, crying over my stone. _

_I will always be watching you, even though I am not here physically anymore, I will be watching you. One day, we shall be together again. Till then, I'll be waiting._

_Richard _

_PS. I love you_

As she read the letter, tears fell from her eyes onto the paper, her hand covered her heart as she took in what he had done. She felt her heart. No... His heart beating inside her chest. She slowly absorbed the scale of what he had done for her... She closed the letter and a necklace fell out, it was one in the shape of two birds flying together, and it was engraved

'_Until we meet again'_

She would listen to him, she would go live her life as if there was no tomorrow, and one day, they would see each other again.

* * *

><p>Ten Years Later<p>

_A young woman walked up to the cemetery and slowly opened the gates, she was holding the hand of a little boy of about four years of age, the child had ebony hair like the mother and jade green eyes like the father. In the woman's hand there was a bunch of white roses, she would bring one rose, every time she visited. But today... Today was special. It had been exactly ten years... The man stayed outside the gate, he had been here just yesterday, he wanted to give her some privacy. The mother and the child walked slowly towards the gravestone in the middle. When they arrived she placed the roses onto the soil._

"_Hey Richard, Its been ten years can you believe it? Well, I brought my son along today. I told you about him, remember, I named him after you, Richard John Wilson. Joey agreed that we should. We made you Godfather. I did what you told me to, I did live my life as much as I could. I'm a singer now... Joey and I have a tour next month... I really miss being able to talk to you Rich... I really do. I did move on... but I will never forget you. We'll see each other again one day. _

_You made it really hard for me, you told me I could only come once a year... Why? I know you don't want me to waste my life... But you made it so hard to gain closure... I'm glad you told me that Joey was waiting for me, having him as a friend help me gain closure, I do miss you terribly..."_

_She turned around, took the little boys hand and walked back towards the gate._

_The child tugged at her hands_

"_Mama, who was that?"_

"_That was the person who saved my life, the only reason why i'm here today"_

"_Why is he no longer here Mama?"_

"_Because he gave his life to save mine"_

_The child didn't really understand what his mother said, but he knew that this man was important to his mother._

_Joseph stood there waiting for her, he did love her unconditionally, and he did know about her past, he was her childhood friend, he took her to graduation. He knew that she still missed Richard, but he didn't care, he missed Richard too, he missed being able to confide in him, having someone that could understand him other than Rachel. He spoke with his hands _

"_Are you ready"_

_She nodded and they started to walk away, the three of them, hand in and. With their guardian angel watching over them._

Hello my lovely readers :)

Thanks for reading this, I'm going to work on the other two alternate endings soon :) and I have to work on my other story :S

Please click the button below and review, I'd love to hear/read your thoughts on my writing. I tried to change my style a bit, by adding more description that I would normally use...

- Dark Twisted Insanity.


	2. Hope and Love

Hi everyone. This is the alternate ending to the oneshot, Endless love. It starts from the flashback in the hospital where we see Rachel donate blood to Richard. Thank you all so much for supporting the first ending. People said i made them cry... Is that a good thing or a bad thing ?

My god... I got 139 views O.o Thank You all SO MUCH.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans or DC comics or Cartoon Network. I only own the storyline.

* * *

><p>"Rae..."<p>

She smiled sadly as he sat there, staring at her, he looked at her, truly acknowledging her beauty. He truly saw her, saw how special she was, how delicate and vulnerable she was, how he almost lost her. He felt hopeless, knowing that there was nothing...nothing he could do to save her, nothing to protect her...nothing at all. He loved her with all his heart, and would give anything to save her. He continued to gently stoke her hair as she fell into a light slumber, oh how he loved her hair, so soft, so long, so smooth.

* * *

><p>She woke up and looked around the room, he wasn't there, she thought that maybe her encounter with him was only a dream, but it would have been a good dream nonetheless. She sighed and stared at the celling, two months... she had two months at most...that was what the doctors told her...A quiet knock on her door disturbed her thoughts.<p>

"Come in"

The handle turned and his face popped in through the door.

"I didn't wake you or anything right Rae?"

She smiled, he was always like that, caring, considerate, loving, passionate, apart from the times when he listened to his hormones and ignored his heart.

"No...I was awake before you knocked"

His face softened, his eyes were locked onto hers again.

"Thats good..."

He suddenly seemed nervous, he twiddled his fingers and shuffled his feet

"Um...Rae...I was wondering, could I spend time with you here... I... I want to make up for the year that we weren't together...?"

His eyes darted around her face, waiting for a response.

"Like...like now? In the hospital?"

He nodded, not daring to take his eyes off her. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of a response.

"I...I guess..."

His eyes lit up, like the lights on a Christmas tree. He smiled a broad and wide smile, flashing his perfect white teeth, he rushed over to her and held her hands

"Really? Really Rae? We can start over? You forgive me?"

"Mhm... I told you I forgave you yesterday..."

His eyes were filling up with tears of joy, his face was glowing with happiness

"Thank you Rae... Oh thank you... I promise I won't mess this up, I promise"

She smiled sweetly at him, knowing that she would treasure the time that they would have. He quickly hugged her, being careful not to disturb the tubes and wires hooking her up to the machines beside her bed. He was filled with warmth and delight. This was his chance, his chance to prove to her that he could change, that he could be faithful. But something was nagging in the back of his mind, the knowledge that she would not be here forever, the knowledge that she had heart failure,

"Wait Rae, I will be right back!"

He quickly ran out of the hospital room and returned soon after, carrying a wicker basket, covered in a red checkered cloth. She was bewildered, as he walked towards her, opening the basket and laid the contents of it onto the table.

"Whats this?"

He smirked playfully as he carefully set the basket on her bedside table.

"A picnic"

She laughed, only he would do this for her while she was in the hospital. This was a reminder of their first date. It seemed like only yesterday that he begged her to go out with him. She was twelve and he was thirteen, they were one of the first couples in their year.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Roth walked towards her locker, spinning the combination, 24-56-12.<em> _There it was waiting for her, a white rose with a note. She slowly opened the note, reading the scruffy handwriting on the fancy and expensive cream colored card._

'Please...Consider it Rae?'

_She sighed as she carefully folded up the note, this had been going on for two weeks now. Every morning she would find a note with a rose. Both from her childhood friend, Richard Greyson. They had been friends since he moved next to her when he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. He had cried on her shoulder, with her comforting him as he relived the painful memories of his parents tragic death. He was there to help her, comfort her, hold her as she had to face the pain of her mother dying from brain cancer. _

_He casually walked up to her, taking large confident strides, but behind his cool and calm facade, he was a nervous train wreck. What if she laughed at him? What if she rejected him? What if she didn't like him back?_

"_Hey Rae..So..."_

_She crossed her arms, holding the rose in one hand and the folded note in the other. She sighed as she shook her head in confusion._

"_You don't give up do you?_

_He smiled shyly, this wasn't the Richard she knew. The Richard she knew was overconfident, cocky, arrogant and egotistic. Well...that may have been an overstatement, Richard at times was kind and caring, he knew how to treat his friends well, he was a kindhearted and thoughtful person. _

"_I really like you Rae...please..."_

_She sighed again, this time in disbelief. Why would he like her? He was such a smart and handsome guy, why would he settle for someone like her? _

"_I thought you liked that other girl?"_

_His eyes widened in surprise. Where had she heard that?_

"_Thats not true Rae...I really like you."_

_Her face softened, her eyes warmed up as she slowly nodded. It was an unconfident and insecure nod as she was unsure of his motives, unsure of whether she deserved him, unsure of whether she could trust him._

_His face lit up, his eyes shining with happiness and joy. He quickly rushed in and hugged her. She stiffed up, unsure of how to act to his close contact towards her. Slowly she melted into the hug, the rose and card drooping over his shoulders_

"_Ahem..."_

_They broke away immediately and to their embarrassment they discovered that their friends, Victor, Garfield and Kourtney were there, standing behind them. Victor walked up to Richard and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Richard smiled sheepishly in return. Victor held a knowing look upon his face, just a month ago Richard had come to him, asking him on how he could ask her out. Victor nodded intelligently, knowing that his two best friends had finally realized their mutual feelings toward each other. Understanding that they needed some space to talk, he herded Garfield and Kourtney away from the pair._

"_Hey Kour,Gar. I heard that Roy had just gotten some really awesome skates! Lets go check it out"_

"_That would be wonderful!" _

_The three walked down the corridor, Victor turned and winked at Richard, causing him to blush in embarrassment. Feeling self-conscious, he turned towards Rachel, his hands fidgeting in his hair. _

"_So... I'll pick you up on Saturday at 9?"_

_She shrugged and smiled_

"_Sure, where will we go?"_

_He held a cocky grin upon his face, he wagged his fingers playfully at Rachel_

"_You'll find out"_

* * *

><p><em>It was Saturday. Rachel sat there in the front room of her house, waiting for Richard to arrive. <em>

_*Ring Ring* _

_The doorbell rang, Rachel ran up to the door, flinging it open. There he stood, with a two seater bike and a basket hanging in the front. He seemed cheerful, holding roses in his hands. He shyly stretched out his arm, holding out the roses. _

_She chucked, he had always given her roses. Even before he had taken a liking to her. This tradition started when he had wanted to comfort her after her mothers death. She was miserable and depressed, nothing he said would cheer her up, so he decided to give something to her, hoping that she would liven up. She did, especially since roses were her favorite. She found white roses so elegant and tasteful, magnificent and brilliant. To her, roses were the symbol of beauty. He distracted her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. _

"_You ready to go?"_

_She nodded her head quickly, her curiosity eating away at her. Where was he taking her?_

_They left her house, she quickly locked her door and placed the keys in her bag. He helped her mount the bike, holding her hand causing her to blush furiously. He quickly got onto the front seat, pedaling furiously at the pedals. Her coal black hair was down, being tossed around by the wind. _

_They reached their destination, a private park owned by Wayne Enterprises. He helped her off and took her bag and the basket, like an ideal gentleman. _

"_My lady" _

_He gestured grandly towards the gate, mocking her playfully. She quickly punched him lightheartedly for his joking._

"_Richard!"_

_They strolled towards a gentle hill with a tall willow tree growing at the top. She was baffled. What were they doing here? Weren't most dates supposed to be a movie and lunch? The had reached the top of the hill, he had chosen a spot in the shade of the great willow tree towering over them. _

_He placed down the red checked mat, and began removing food from the basket. There were all of her favorite foods. Mouthwatering waffles, appetizing chocolate cake, scrumptious turkey and cheese sandwiches and a tasty pesto chicken salad. _

_She was astonished, he had gone through all this trouble just for her. She felt nervous, what if he thought that it wouldn't work out? What if they lost their friendship? She bit her lip nervously and Richard noticed_

"_Rae...Whats wrong? Do you not like the food?"_

_Her heart warmed with the feeling of being loved and cared for, but still, she could not shake the nerve wracking feeling that she felt. _

"_Its not that...The food is wonderful. But you didn't have to go through all this trouble"_

_He radiated a smile, letting his perfect teeth gleam in the sunlight. His face was glowing with pride at how he was going to respond._

"_A special date for such a special girl" _

_Seeing the disbelief flash through her face, he decided to be more solemn, he wanted her to believe him, he wanted her to trust him. He took a hold of her hand, noting that she did not pull away, he gazed deep into her eyes. He spoke with the most sincere voice a thirteen year old could possibly muster. _

"_I would go through hell and back just for you."_

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since he first went to visit her. She seemed to be becoming well again, slowly gaining her strength. He had taken her to every place he could conceivably think of. The beach, parks, malls, dinners, lunches, ice skating, roller blading. Every day they grew closer as they spent every moment of the day together. He would be there when she woke, and be there when she slept. Rachel had begged him to go back to school, but he refused, saying that she was more important to him, he could always become the director of Wayne Industries.<p>

Today, he had decided that he was going to do something that would change their lives. He had dragged her off to 'someplace special' she had wanted to know where they were going. But he refused, saying that it was a secret. He brought them there on his motorcycle. During the ride, she had to cling on rather tightly to his waist in fear of falling. The bike stopped and he helped her dismount the ride. They had arrived at a park, it seemed so familiar...

"Richard...Is this it?"

He smiled and nodded, grabbing her hand the pair walked through the gates. The park had not changed much after six years, the trees were still there, although they had grown. They walked towards the hill as the sun started to set, setting the sky ablaze with a multitude of fiery colours. He took her by the hand and looked deep into her eyes. This was the time, he had to do it now. He slowly got down on one knee and he fumbled in his pocket, digging around. He pulled out a small velvet box and he opened it, revealing a ring. It was an absolutely gorgeous ring, made of platinum with a single red diamond set into the center, there were intricate designs made on the side of the ring.

"Rachel, I know your only eighteen, and I'm only nineteen, but I know that no matter what happens, I'll want to be with you forever. The fact that you may not be here forever scares me, and I want to make sure that you'll always be mine no matter what happens. I made the worst decision of my life a year ago by letting you go and not going after you, letting it destroy a five year relationship, letting it destroy our lifelong friendship. But now, I have you back, so Rachel Roth, will you marry me?"

She was amazed, he knew that she was ill, he knew that she would not last. But yet, he was making a proposal to her, he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her.

"Richard...I want to... But I don't want to tie you down. I know that my time is short, I know that I'll be gone soon. You making an irrational decision"

"No, Rachel, the fact that your time is short makes it even more important that I do this, I love you with all my heart...I truly do."

His eyes showed his downcast feelings, he seemed so hurt, so desperate. He couldn't loose her, not now...

Tears were glinting in her eyes, oh how she desperately wanted to agree, wanted to make a life long commitment with him for all of eternity.

"Rich..."

She bit her lip, this was the time to make her decision, to make a bond with him, or to let him go on with his life without her.

She nodded gently, still unsure of her decision. He quickly stood up and threw his arms around her kissing her passionately on her lips.

"Thank you Rae... I love you..."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since he had proposed to her, he was ecstatic as he walked down the hallways. The hallways had once seem so dull, so sickly. But now the walls seem to radiate happiness and joy, again he held a bunch of roses. He had brought roses with him every time he visited. He reached her room and opened the door, she was not there. He was now extremely anxious, where was she? He quickly ran to the reception counter. What had become of Rachel? Where is she?<p>

"Where is the girl in room 345?"

The receptionist looked up from her duties of sifting through files.

"Oh, she was taken into the ICU an hour ago."

Richard was terrified. Why would she be in the intensive care unit? What happened?

"What happened? Why is she there? Is she okay?"

"She had a heart attack. She is currently stable."

He sighed a breath of relief, she was fine for now, but he wanted to see her terribly

"May I visit her"

The receptionist nodded and informed him on how to get to the ICU. He walked briskly towards the second corridor, roses still in his hands. She has to be fine, he couldn't live without her. He knocked gently on the door and waited. There was a faint rustling sound behind the door and a soft voice spoke

"Come in"

He quickly opened the door and walked into the room, there she was with even more tubes and wires. She looked sickly and deathly pale. Her lips were chapped and pasty. But even after all that she had been through, she still looked gorgeous, her being even more pale gave him the impression that she was fading away, becoming an angel. She stirred and her eyes opened, he saw the look of pain in her eyes and he knew that she was in physical pain. He quickly dropped the flowers and ran to her.

"Rae..."

Her voice was weak and feeble as she responded

"Rich...I think its time..."

He was distressed. What did she mean? No...she can't be saying that, she can't be leaving him here. They had just gotten back together... She can't leave his life now, not now...

"Rae... You can't go...We just got engaged... Please don't go..."

She smiled frailly, the corners of her mouth turning slightly as she spoke.

"I know...but I don't think I can hold on any longer. I want to stay... I don't want to go... But I can't...I just can't"

A tear slowly slid down her pale cheek, he reached out and slowly brushed the wet tear away. Her eyes slowly flickered open, staring deep into his soul, trying to covey to him how she felt. How she didn't want to go, how much pain she was in, how she wanted to spend forever with him. He started to break down, he understood that she had to go, he understood how she would be in a better place, a place where there would be no pain or hurt, only happiness. He felt the tears trickle down his face, he would be strong for her, he would hold back the tears and let her leave in peace, knowing that she would be missed and remembered. He spoke in a kind and gentle voice, hoping to bring her comfort in her greatest time of need.

"You'll be in a nicer place, You'll see your mother again...You'll wait for me up there right? Promise me you will"

She smiled, she knew that he had accepted that she had to go, she knew that he was trying to make this as easy for her as possible

"I will, I promise"

They just stayed there in the silence, content in each others company. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gasped. She grabbed onto his arm and gazed into his eyes.

"Rich, promise me something..."

He quickly nodded, knowing that something was terribly wrong. She gulped and took a deep breath

"Promise me that you'll keep on living life to the fullest, promise me you'll never give up on your dreams. Promise me that you'll never do anything stupid, anything that would hurt yourself. Promise me to live each day as if it was your last."

Her voice became increasingly frail as she spoke, soon becoming a whisper.

"I promise Rae... I promise"

"Thats good..."

Her eyes started to close and he was nearing the verge of tears. He knew that she couldn't hold on much longer... He knew that she was nearing death. She took in one more breath and opened her eyes for the last time, hoping to see him once more. She closed her eyes and spoke in this voice that assured him that she was now in peace, knowing that he was there with her.

"I love you"

He couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and he let them flow as he dropped to his knees and wept. She didn't deserve to die at the age of eighteen, the world was so unfair

"I love you too Rae... I love you too... We'll all miss you."

The corners of her lips turned as she took her final breath and she breathed out one final phrase

"Richard...You promised"

The arm that was clutching his hand went limp, her head fell to one side, she was now still, a peaceful and calm smile upon her face, eyes closed. If someone walked in they would have thought that she was in a deep slumber. He thought of her last words...He broke down sobbing with his head on the side of her bed. He held on to her hand unwilling to let go, unwilling to leave her, unwilling to loose her.

* * *

><p>Exactly half a year had gone since her passing. He was completely miserable, he felt desolate and bereft... He didn't want to go her funeral, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was gone forever. Remembering that this would be the last time he could ever see her, he went.<p>

It was a gorgeous ceremony, everyone she had ever known went. He was the last to see her coffin, walking up the steps slowly, a single white rose in his hand. This would be the last time he would ever be able give her roses, the last time he could see her. He stepped in front of the mahogany coffin and looked in. She was resting upon a layer of white silk which blended in with her pale skin. He reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes for the last time. Gently stroking her cheek, he placed the rose on her chest, he noted that her face was icy cold, unlike her usually warm cheeks. He slowly took out a box from his pocket. It was their engagement ring, he took a silver chain from his pocket and hung the ring on it. Slowly brushing her hair aside, he fastened the clasp of the chain on her neck, making the ring into a necklace. He stepped back, taking one long final look at her. He spoke in a choked voice, unable to force the words out. Unable to confirm her departure.

"Goodbye Rae, we'll all miss you. I love you"

The men had closed her coffin and lowered it into the hole in the ground, he had persuaded Bruce to turn the park into a private cemetery. This was the park where they had their first date, where he had proposed to her. They had buried her right next to the willow tree.

He was in his apartment, depression consuming him. His life wasn't worth living anymore, not without Rachel. He wanted to die, wanted to be with her again. It felt as if a black hole was sucking away all of his happy emotions, leaving him with unhappiness and gloom. He pounded his fist onto the table. He had to leave now, he had to see her again. There was only one way to do that... He ran to his room and dug through the closet, pulling out a revolver. He sat down on his bed and held the gun in mouth. He was going to do it, he was going to go see Rachel again.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, her last words rang through his mind

"_Richard...You promised"_

Yes, he had promised her... But what was it? What had he promised her? He removed the firearm from his mouth, lowered it and dropped it on the bed. He dug through his mind to remember her words.

"_Promise me that you'll keep on living life to the fullest, promise me you'll never give up on your dreams. Promise me that you'll never do anything stupid, anything that would hurt yourself. Promise me to live each day as if it was your last"_

Yes, He had promise to live life... He had almost broken his promise by living his life in sorrow and by almost doing something stupid and unforgivable. She would not have liked him wallowing in self pity and depression, she would have been really upset if she had found him with the gun in his mouth.

Wait...he should go visit her, he needed to tell her. He couldn't keep secrets and lie to her, not when lies and secrets were what had separated them first.

* * *

><p>He stood at the foot of the hill a stared up, stared at her final resting place. He slowly walked up and keeled in front of her gravestone.<p>

"Rae... I almost did something really stupid today, I almost took my own life. I was just wallowing in self pity... I forgot about everyone else. I forgot how our other friends would also be hurting. So from today onwards, I promise you Rae, I promise that I'll live my life to the fullest!"

* * *

><p><em>Richard Greyson hobbled down the stairs. He had become one of the worlds most famous detectives and gained a fortune. But all the money that he had ever earned was donated to cure heart diseases. He felt that no one should ever go through what he and Rachel had to go through. Many girls and tried to go out with him, but he had rejected them all. Five years with Rachel was enough...enough to last him a lifetime anyway, he was unable to move on. He had continued to love her after all these years, you could even say that time had made his love for her stronger. <em>

_He walked unsteadily to the floral shop, today was the day...eighty years had past... _

"_May I" _

_The shopkeeper smiled, Richard had visited this floral shop since the day he had first given her flowers. The shopkeeper a member of the third generation that ran the store. They all knew about his life story, and provided him with flowers for a large discount_

"_I know Mr. Greyson. White roses."_

_He flashed a grin at the shopkeeper. Taking the roses he slowly walked out of the store. Being eighty-nine was hard work, but he had refused to move to an elderly home, moving there would mean that he would be unable to visit Rachel every week as he had done for the past eighty years. He limped into the park, staggering towards the hill. Today was different, he felt as if something would happen. He walked up towards her grave, placing the roses in front of the head stone._

"_Rae! I did it, I kept my promise. I live my life to the fullest like you told me to" _

_He felt proud, he did it, he had kept all of the promise that he had made to her, he had followed his dreams. Suddenly he lurched forward, he felt his heart falter. He knew what was happening, he knew that he was going to be with Rachel once again. He started gasping for breath as he fell. He saw a bright light and he heard a voice, it sounded so familiar and melodic. _

"_Richard"_

_Rachel, she was waiting for him. He closed his eyes as he felt his life leave his body. He was now in peace and happy, he could now spend all of eternity with the girl that he loved._

* * *

><p><em>Richard opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around and saw Rachel, sitting there waiting for him. He leaped up and noticed that he was his youthful self again. She noticed that he had awaken and ran towards him, flinging her arms around him.<em>

"_Richard!"_

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading, I just wanted to say that the events that occurred throughout the story are probably not correct because I have never been in this sort of situation, as I said in the previous ending, I have never dealt with death or hospitals in my life and all the reactions are based on gut instincts, how I would react and stories that I have read that have these events occurring like 'PS I love you' and 'My sisters keeper' I don't know if I should make a less depressing ending or not, cause I feel that the sad ending adds to the story, If i make one where she lives its kinda cliche... So leave a review and tell me what you think.<p>

Bye.  
>Dark Twisted Insanity<p> 


End file.
